The present invention generally relates to a smoking device, and more specifically to a single dose smoking device.
The traditional smoker's bowl is made of standard materials such as wood (e.g. briar root, meersschaum, etc.), glass, plastic and various metals (brass, etc.). These standard bowls definitely have their place, especially if they are meticulously maintained.